He Oughta Know That By Now
by mr. jensen ackles
Summary: Clark nearly loses the most important thing in his life.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot.

Please R&R, this is my first fic.

He Oughta Know That By Now

_I guess he's working late again  
I don't need to wonder where he is  
But I do  
He oughta know that by now_

Clark Kent collapsed into his chair, stricken with grief and pain. He shouldn't have put himself into his job so much. He knew that. But the people of Metropolis needed help. . . but Lois Lane-Kent, his wife of a year, needed more.

Fresh out of high school at twenty-years old, Clark was a responsible man. He created a disguise to save the citizens of Metropolis whenever they were in need, as well as sttended Met U. He was the Mighty Kal-El. But no more. He would give that up for his wife. He needed her. She was the most important thing in his life.

I know his job takes a lot of him  
There's not much left for him to give  
But I need more  
He oughta know that by now

Clark knew Lois was going to do something. But he never imagined that she would leave him. All he got from her was a letter:

_Clark_,

_I have to leave. I just. . . I don't love you anymore. It's been so hard watching you be Kal-El, and I realized that you have a responsibility. Remember all that talk about destiny? This is your destiny, Clark. As Kal-El. I'm not part of your destiny. With that said, I'm not in love with you anymore. I'm sorry, Clark. We're over._

_Lois_

On top of that was her wedding ring. He knew he messed up by not spending time with her more, but now all he could think about was how he could get her back and show her that she was his life.

"Clark, are you alright?" It was Lana Lang, his ex-girlfriend.

"Lana. . . what are you doing here?" He asked blankly.

"I wanted to know if you and Lois wanted to have dinner with Pete and I?" She said, feeling uncomfortable.

After she and Clark broke up, more than a year ago, Clark started to date Lois. She knew immediately that Lois was _the one_ for him._  
_

"I won't be joining you; I'm sorry." His gaze fell to the ring he held in his hand, and rage overtook him. How dare she walk out of their relationship?

"Clark, you're hurting yourself." Lana exclaimed, rushing over to him and prying his hand open. She gasped when she saw Lois' wedding ring. "Oh, Clark. . . what happened?"

"She left me. A week ago. I really messed up, and I don't know if I can fix it." He said, sadly.

"Tell me about it," She said, "Does it have to do with you being Kal-El?"

"How'd you know?" He asked, looking up.

"Pete let it slip one day; Chloe confirmed it. I understand why you didn't tell me." Lana said.

"I haven't been around her for a while now. It's been going bad for a while now. I should've quit when I had the chance! Now she's gone!" He yelled, angry at himself.

"It takes a lot out of you, Clark. You have to admit it. But I think that if you go to her, she'll still love you." She said, "Maybe even take you back."

"Thanks, Lana. I've got to go." He said, standing up and disappearing.

"Whoa..." She whispered to herself as she wrapped her jacket around herself.  
_  
It's not like he's gotta read my mind  
To know what I'm feeling after all this time  
It's just too hard to hold onto what is never around  
He oughta know that by now  
_

Clark searched the streets of Metropolis desperately for his wife. Tears an down his face; he needed her.

"KAL-EL" A loud voice screamed. Clark turned around.

"It's Kal." Clark said coldly, "What do you need?" He landed on the ground.

"I need to hurt you, Kal." Miles Johnson said angrily, "You killed my wife. Now, either I kill you, or I kill your _wife_. That is, if you have one. You must be too busy flying around to have a wife. But then again, only a dumb broad would marry you."

That hit a nerve. "Shut up!" Clark shouted, charging the man. Miles put up a fight, punching him hard in the jaw.

"You see, I'm different than last time. I'm stronger." Miles told him as he beat Clark, "I'm faster. . . I have a new ability." His hand rose into the air, erupting into flames. He crashed his fiery fist into Clark's torso, burning him.

"Never. Insult. My. Wife." He screamed as he started to fight back. He stepped back, though, pain racking his body. He was burnt, had cuts all over him, and his energy was drained.

"Be warned." He warned the man, before giving the man one final punch, and rain started to pour.

"Kal-El!" Shouted the crowd that had formed. Clark's head rose and he stood. His face reflected pain and hurt, as rain continued to pour on the crowd and him.

"I'm done." He said quietly to one reporter from the Daily Planet, "For good." Then, in a louder voice said, "I'm done being the hero. It's up to you to protect Metropolis. I'll be back once in a while, but don't expect me to come to your rescue. I have a family that I have to take care of." With that, he shot up into the air, to where he had a feeling his wife was, leaving a depressed feeling over the citizens of Metropolis.

_  
He used to promise soon things would change  
It's been years and it's still the same  
And that hurts  
He oughta know that by now _

I've grown so used to being alone  
Couldn't be much worse if I were gone  
And in a way I am  
He oughta know that by now

"You didn't even say good-bye," Clark said quietly to himself, "I love you, Lois."

He soared through the sky towards Smallville, Kansas. Towards him home through the last seventeen years.

Rain was pouring in Smallville, too, and Clark had to wonder if it was trying to reflect his mood.

He finally reached his destination, and he landed in a heap on the ground. His energy was quickly being drained, and he felt the effects of nearby Kryptonite getting to him. He stood up and walked up the driveway to the porch, knocking on the door.

Minutes passed until the door was open. A lump grew in Clark's throat. Lois. His Lois. Without words, he took her in his arms, their lips connected.

He pulled away and stumbled back. "Please come home, Lois. Please. I need you." He pleaded, tears streaming down his cheeks. "I love you."

"I don't know if I can do this anymore, Clark. It's too hard being with you without actually _being_ with you." She said, "You get home and all you do is sleep."

"I'm done," He said, tiredly, "I announced tonight that I'm not going to be Kal-El anymore. I want to be with you. I love you. I'd give up saving Metropolis if it meant I could save you." He pulled something out of the metal pocket on his torso and got down on one knee. "Please be my wife again, Lois Lane." He clung to her waist, crying hard. "I can't live without you."

Lois was crying too, her hands in Clark's hair, her arms wrapped around his neck, holding him to her.

"Kent," She said finally in a quiet whisper.

"What?" He asked, looking up at her with, red, lost eyes.

"Lois. Lane. Kent." She said, crouching down. She took the ring from his hand and slid in onto her finger. "I love you too, Smallville."

Inside, Martha and Jonathan Kent watched the scene unfold. They heard everything, the window being open slightly. Jonathan held onto his wife, both of them remembering a time when Martha almost left him.

They had no idea that Clark was _that _serious about her, but glad that he found someone that he loved, and they themselves loved.

_  
It's not like he's gotta read my mind  
To know what I'm feelin' after all this time  
It's just too hard to hold onto what is never around  
He oughta know that by now _

Heartache and coffee at midnight motel  
Leavin' him was hard as hell, but I did  
He oughta know that by now

"Clark, you can't stop being Kal-El," Lois said, "You have to be there for them."

"No." He said, firmly, "I plan on being with you. Maybe once in a while, I'll do a rescue, but not for a while. If you allow it, I'm going to transfer to Central Kansas A & M. I was actually offered a job yesterday. I'll teach every other day, and go to classes the others. They want me to start tomorrow."

"Sound like a plan to me. But. . . we better hurry and get all our stuff over here. And you may want to change your wardrobe. . . as far as I know, cute professors wear plaid." She said.

"But what about you, Lois? You still go to Met U." He said.

"Not anymore," She told him, "I left a few weeks ago. I'll be going to Central Kansas now. With you."

He stood up and picked her up, kissing her hard before carrying her into the house.

"Hey mom, dad." Clark said, "We'll be upstairs."

"Have fun, you two." Jonathan said, smirking.

"Actually. . . I'm pretty wiped out. I ran into Miles Johnson. He really got to me. He had a new ability and was stronger." Clark said, pointing to his suit, which had holes in it. "But no more. I'll talk to you guys in the morning." He carried his wife up the stairs.

I didn't try to explain  
No good-bye underneath my ring  
That was all I left  
He oughta know that by now

Two hours later, Clark lay in his bed, next to his wife, looking at her delicate features. Lois was truly amazing.

She stirred and looked up at him. "Hey," She said, smiling.

"Hi," He planted a kiss on her lips.

"I didn't mean to hurt you," She said, "I was hurting. I had to do something."

"It's okay." He said, "I understand why you did what you did. It made me see things clearly. And... I promised you when I started to do... you know, that I would make time for us. But I didn't. Now I will. You can count on it."

She smiled. "I won't leave you again. I don't want to be the source of your pain ever again.  
_  
That was all I left  
And he oughta know that by now  
_**  
But Lois came back.**


End file.
